Last Christmas, this Christmas!
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Last Christmas, Hyuuga Natsume cheated on Mikan, what'll happen to our love birds if they bumped into each other in a party this christmas? MxN, ONE-SHOT! Rated T for foul language....


**Last Christmas, This Christmas!**

Disclaimer: OMG! I almost forgot about this!!! I **DO NOT** own GA or it's character or their alices or....... well, you get it, AND I** DO NOT** own the song i've used in this fic

It's snowing, and this made a certain brunette recalled what happened last Christmas…

**Flashback:**

_Mikan went to camping for a week and she was talking to Natsume before she goes._

"_**Tell me you'll remember me, Natsume…**__" said the brunette cutely._

"_**Baka, it's only a week, and of course I won't forget about you…**__"_

"_**Mou…. By the way, don't forget about the date…"**_

"_**Yes, yes, Mikan, you've said that and reminded me many times… you'll come to my house on Christmas for a date, right?"**__ said Natsume._

"_**Mou… I'm just afraid that you'll forgot…"**__ said Mikan._

_The camp leader told Mikan that they have to go, so Mikan and Natsume shared a romantic kiss and Mikan left._

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_Mikan came back on Christmas Eve and she called Natsume._

"_**Natsume, I'm back!!"**__ said Mikan cheerfully._

"_**Ya, ok, hey, Mikan, I'm busy, talk to you later…" **__said Natsume and he hang the phone._

'_**Hmm… Natsume's a bit weird…' **__thought the brunette. ' __**Ma, better start unpacking…'**_

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_It's Christmas today. Mikan ran and ran, trying to be punctual to her date at her boyfriend's house through the heavy snow. And at last when she reached her boyfriend's house, she found out that her boyfriend is in his room since the lights are all closed except for his room. So, she got the keys which her boyfriend gave her and unlocked the door._

_When she got in the house, she removed her thick coat and grabbed her present for her boyfriend and walked up the stairs to her boyfriend's room._

'_**I'll give him a surprise, hehe…' **__thought Mikan._

_And she walked up the stairs as quiet as she could. But as she reached nearer and nearer the room, she heard some moans and it gradually became louder and louder, so she quietly opened the door to see what's happening inside her boyfriend's room._

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_(Inside the room)_

_The brunette's eyes widen when she walked inside the room, because all she could see is her boyfriend kissing a blond slut and making out with her._

**"**_**Na-natsu-natsume…"** the blond moaned quietly._

**"**_**Mmmm… Luna, you're making me sooo horny," **said Natsume. __**(KYAAAAA!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THESE SCENES!!!!!)**_

**"**_**Na-natsume…"** said the poor brunette quietly, trying to hold her tears back._

_The lad stopped what he's doing. He heard a tiny voice, but that didn't seem like it's the bitc – I mean – Luna's voice._

**"**_**Is that you just now who called my name, Luna?" **asked the handsome lad._

**"**_**Natsu-natsume… you can't even recognize my voice now?" **said the brunette sobbing._

_The lad's eyes widen._

**"**_**Mi-mikan…you're back…"** stuttered the lad._

**"**_**OF COURSE I'M BACK!!! AND YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL REMEMBER OUR DATE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME, YOU BASTARD HYUUGA NATSUME!!!"** cried Mikan, leaving her present on the floor and ran away._

_Natsume immediately wore his shirt and went off to chase Mikan._

**"**_**MIKAN!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!" **shouted Natsume._

**"**_**N-no, I don't want to listen to your stupid excuses again!"** said Mikan turning to Natsume, teary eyed. **"You've cheated on me!!! And excuses won't change ANYTHING!!!"** and she left, she left Natsume all alone._

_And when Mikan arrived home, sobbing while Hotaru asked her what's wrong. (Ya… Hotaru's living with Mikan.)_

**"**_**Na-natsume cheated on me with that stupid fucking Luna bitch!!!" **said Mikan with hatred._

_Hotaru's eyes widen. It's not because the Hyuuga thing… but who knows that our innocent brunette had such colorful vocabulary._

_Hotaru immediately went and comfort our favorite brunette while cursing in her head._

'_**Fucking Hyuuga bastard fucking cheated on my best friend with that stupid damned fucking bitch…'**_

_That's what Hotaru cursed…_

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_Natsume arrived his house, he saw Luna waiting on the couch._

"_**Natsume honey, come here, we'll finish what we had left off just now…" **__said the slut, walking towards Natsume seductively._

_Natsume walked towards Luna, when he suddenly saw Luna hiding something behind her._

"_**What are you hiding?**__"_

_No reply._

"_**I said, WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING HIDING!!!**__"_

"_**FINE!! It's just some presents from the Mikan slut just now!" **__said Luna throwing the box to Natsume._

_Natsume opened the gift, his eyes widen. The present that Mikan gave him is a necklace with two alphabets, __**M **__and __**N**__ and a heart shape around the two alphabets. And a note saying:__** Merry Christmas, I love you.**__ Natsume fell on his knees. Mikan had been treating him so well whereas he, he was cheating on her, when she went to camping._

_**(End Flashback)**_

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"**Ma. I'm all over this thing, since I have Akira!!!**" said Mikan cheerfully, as she remembers who well did he treat her when she broke into pieces.

_**RING! RING!**_

Mikan answered the phone.

"**Mushi mushi? Sakura Mikan desu!**"

"**Oi, baka, Naru said that there's a reunion party tonight, there'll be all our classmates, so, wear something decent and arrive at the Royal Palace Hotel tonight at 8." **(that's Hotaru, and absolutely **NOT** the Hyuuga bas- I mean- Hyuuga Natsume.)

Mikan suddenly plopped up and thought,

'_**I should go and tell Akira!'**_

When she arrived his house, she was greeted by a kiss.

"**Hello, beautiful, just now is your Christmas kiss, like it?"** Said a lad who has brown hair and deep blue ocean eyes.

"**Mou. Kira chan, don't scare me like that!"**

"**HEY! I've told you to stop calling me that name… it's embarrassing..**" the lad pouted.

"**Sorry, Akira…"** said Mikan with apologetic eyes. "**I guess I have to repay you somehow for my mistakes…**" As Mikan suddenly smirked.

Mikan suddenly went forward and kissed the lad.

"**Is this enough?"** asked the brunette innocently.

The lad thought for a while and then smirked, "_**No**_."

And when he is about to kiss Mikan again, someone suddenly appeared.

"**Hey, will you two stop the flirting and go and prepare for the party?**" said the inventor.

"**WHAAAA!!! Hotaru chan! Where did you come from?"**

"**Nowhere…**" said Akira while sweat dropping.

"**Ma ma, just go and prepare for the party.**" Said Ruka, appearing from nowhere also.

"**WAAAAAA!!! YOU TWO ARE SCARING ME!!!**"

"**Gomen, Mikan chan."**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

(Fast forward to the party)

Mikan wore a simple yet elegant dress, which is a white gown with golden colored hem, and a pair of 2 inches tall high heels.

Akira wore a black tuxedo with his favorite tie, which is his 19th birthday present given by Mikan. **(Ooo.. btw. He's 20 now and Mikan's 19, the cheating accident happened when Mikan's 18)**

When everyone's there, Narumi stood on the mini stage and said something.

"**Minna, it's soooooo good that I can see you again, especially my baby daughter Mikan!!!"** said Narumi while pulling Mikan on the stage. **"And my baby daughter tonight is going to sing a song for us, please feel free to dance along!"**

Narumi walked off the stage, leaving the goddess on the stage, every boy is drooling at her.

"**Minna, I'm going to sing a song, and it's dedicated to **_**Hyuuga Natsume**_**!"** Mikan winked as she said it.

That made Natsume's eyes widen, everyone thought that's very sweet and Akira feeling jealous.

'_**Why is she singing for him but not for me….'**_Akira thought, but as long as the introduction started, '_**Oh, I know what's she singing now…**__' _and he smirked.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance

But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
"Happy Christmas"  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
I thought you were Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover  
with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover  
but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love  
you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special …

And after the song, Mikan walked down the stage and walked towards Akira. But someone blocked her to do so… Hyuuga Natsume.

As Natsume is walking towards her, everyone is looking at this love triangle as if they're watching a movie.

Natsume grabbed Mikan, and tried to kiss her, but when his lips are almost touching hers, a hand blocked him to do so. The hand was Akira's.

"**Who the fuck are you**?" asked Natsume rudely.

"**I know that I have no right to do something just now, since I'm not her relatives or parents,"** said Akira as Natsume smirked. " **but as her ****boyfriend****, I have the right."** And Natsume's heart sank.

"**What?**"

"**I'm her boyfriend.**" Repeated Akira.

"**Is this true?**" as Natsume turned to Mikan and shook her. "**I'M ASKING YOU** **IS THIS ALL FUCKING TRUE?"**

Mikan removed his hands on her and stood beside Akira.

"**Of course! Akira chan is the best!**" chirped Mikan cheerfully.

Natsume had his eyes with hatred.

"**Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STEAL HER FROM ME?!**" shouted Natsume to Akira, trying to grab him.

"**Stop this, Hyuuga."** Said the inventor emotionlessly.

"**HOW CAN I STOP?"** shouted Natsume to a different person, who's Imai Hotaru.

"**Okay, Hyuuga if you want me to explain why, I'll explain**." Hotaru suddenly stopped and her eyes suddenly became the eyes of hatred. "**Because, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HER, YOU KNOW HOW DEPRESSED SHE IS? SHE ALMOST SUICIDE AND MUTTERING THINGS LIKE: ****AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR NATSUME KUN? ****AND SHE WAS THAT DEPRESSED UNTIL SHE MET AKIRA! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH AND BASTARD!"**

Everyone gasped, **the** Hyuuga Natsume cheated on **the** Mikan Sakura?!

"**That's enough, Hotaru chan."** Said Mikan.

"**But Mikan…**" said Hotaru, softly to her best friend, her eyes soften too.

"**As long as I'm fine with Akira, it's okay! I'm all over it already!!" **said Mikan cheerfully.

Everyone believed in Mikan's fake mask, but suddenly…

**DRIP!**

A tear dropped on the floor.

" **E-eh?! Why am I crying? I-I should be happy…." **Said Mikan, wiping her tears away.

"**(sigh) I think you still love him, mikan…." **Whispered Akira.

'_**I think I should set her free.' **_Thought Akira.

Natsume suddenly hug her and kiss her as Mikan's eyes widen.

"**W-what are you doing?**" asked Mikan while pulling him away.

"**You still love me, we both knew that.**" Said the lad, embracing he shivering brunette.

"**N-no, I hate you, you c-cheated on me!!"** shouted Mikan, struggling in Natsume's embrace.

Natsume set Mikan free from his embrace and let her go.

Mikan immediately ran towards Akira, wanting him to hug her and comfort her.

But Akira stood on the floor coldly, not doing anything.

"**Akira kun… do you love me?"** asked Mikan with hopeful eyes.

"**Of course Mikan, b-but, I don't think I'm the one who you loved the most…" **said Akira with disappointed eyes.

"**W-what? Of course it's you!"**

"**Mikan, I'm going to set you free so you can go back to Hyuuga…"**

"**What? NO! Akira kun!!! I want to be with you the most!! Please don't leave me!!"**

"**Mikan, face it, you still love Hyuuga…"**

Mikan suddenly plopped to the floor.

"Why? Why everyone doesn't like me anymore?" she said quietly.

And then Mikan suddenly grab the knife, which is for cutting the cake, and scratch her wrist.

"**Mikan!! NOOOOO!!!**" shouted the amethyst eyed inventor with worry and ran towards Mikan.

Mikan is now very pale and almost dying. The ambulance came but they have arrived too late, Mikan had already fainted.

"**MIKAN!!!" **shouted some of her friends.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

(After a week)

"**If ms Sakura doesn't wake up within 2 days, we'll just have to announce her dead…"** said the doctor with regret. " **(sigh) what a waste… she's such a beauty too!"**

Everyone looked at the doctor with queer facial expressions.

"**N-no… that doesn't mean that I'm going to date her!!!"** explained the doctor with flushed face.

"**You better not**." Warned Natsume.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

(After 1 day)

Natsume sat beside the brunette and held her hand.

"**I'm sorry Mikan… please wake up, I'm really very sorry that I cheated on you, I've got my lesson so please wake up."**

The fake dying brunette suddenly opened one eye.

"**Really?"** she asked quietly.

Natsume's eyes widen.

"**W-what?"**

"**I said, REALLY? You stupid deaf man.**" Said Mikan with a smirk.

"**MIKAN!!"** Natsume shouted with happiness and hugged the brunette.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_And everything is perfect,_

_Mikan forgave Natsume and they married each other after a month,_

_they have a baby girl named Aoi Hyuuga._

_And they lived "__**Happily Ever After"**__…_

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

A/N: Hey, Minna, this is your late, VERY late Christmas present for ME! Sorry for not updating as fast as I could since I have a bit of an Author's block for "Once upon a vampire" and had a MAJOR author's block with "Gakuen Alice MSN" soo… I'll be trying to update soon, hope you'll review and PLEASE give me some ideas on my stories…!!!


End file.
